


Percy, You Didn't!

by write_my_heart_out



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, percabeth, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_my_heart_out/pseuds/write_my_heart_out
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have finally moved in together in New Rome, but something is missing. Suddenly, Percy remembers something Annabeth mentioned on their first quest together, and he decides to surprise his favorite demigod for her eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Percy, You Didn't!

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the Tower of Nero's release, so don't come at me, please

Percy kissed a sleeping Annabeth on the forehead. His life was finally perfect. He was laying on his own couch, in his own house, with Annabeth sleeping silently in his arms. He was getting tired, too, after a long day of finally being settled after a month of moving, and then of course training, but he had a lot of other things on his hyperactive mind.

Tomorrow was Annabeth's eighteenth birthday, and he wanted to get her something extra special. He tried to think of anything she might have hinted at in the last few years that she really wanted. He dug deep into his memory - and then something sprang into his head: an itty-bitty detail she'd let slip when they went on their first quest together to the Underworld, or rather, in the Underworld. He smiled. It was exactly what their new house needed.

_\- The next morning... -_

Annabeth pushed herself up from her bed. She could have sworn she'd fallen asleep on top of Percy in the living room on the couch, but maybe he'd carried her to bed when she finally drifted off. She let her feet fall to the floor and pull her body up off the mattress, even though she wanted to stay in bed for a little longer.

She finally rose from the bed and headed to the kitchen. She still wasn't used to having her own house, or the emptiness of it.

"Percy?" she called. She then spotted a note on the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

_I’ll be home by one, Wise Girl. I love you. Happy birthday._  
_Love, Seaweed Brain_

She shook her head with a little smirk, wondering where on earth he would be at... oh. It was already noon. She headed back to her room to get dressed.

_\- Percy's whereabouts... -_

He wanted to take them all, but he knew he wasn't actually capable of a feat so huge. He also definitely didn't have the money yet. He brought Nico along for impulse control, just in case he couldn't stop himself.

One of them jumped out at him, though, and he smiled. "I think I like this one," he decided. "I betcha Annabeth will, too."

Nico nodded. "Yeah. That one kind of captures your energy, you know?"

"No, Nico, I don't know," Percy said. "How do you mean?"

Nico smirked. "Not my type, but definitely Annabeth's."

Percy laughed and shook his head. "C'mon, before I get too attached to all the others."

_\- An hour later... -_

Annabeth looked out the window and spotted Nico, who seemed to be inspecting the outside of their new house. She raised an eyebrow and went out to greet her friend.

"Hey, Nico," she called, closing the front door behind her. "Whatcha looking at?"

Nico's gaze drifted to her. "Nothing. Nice house, though," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. How've you been? With all the craziness-"

Nico shook his head. "Everything's basically been sorted out now," he said gratefully. He gave her a quick hug. "When do you start school?"

Annabeth let out a shaky breath. "First semester starts less than a week after Percy's birthday," she said nervously.

Nico nodded. "Well, I may be biased because you're one of my friends, but you're probably the smartest person to ever go into that university." He patted her shoulder. "If you can get Percy to study, you can do anything," he reminded her. He let a small smile come to his lips again when she laughed. He spotted Percy come out from behind the house, and waved to him once it no longer looked like he'd been anywhere close to it.

Annabeth turned around and smiled. "Seaweed Brain, where have you been?"

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug when he got close. "Happy birthday, Wise Girl." He kissed her and high-fived Nico. "I have a special surprise for you."

Annabeth's head tilted in confusion. "Oh? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," he promised. "Thanks, Nico. See you 'round." Percy waved to Nico as he walked off down the street.

Annabeth let Percy take her hand and pull her back inside, but pure excitement began to set in when he put his hand over her eyes and his other arm around her shoulders. "No peeking."

"This special, huh?" She stopped as she heard rustling from the living room, and a light clink of metal. "What... what did you do?"

Once they got to the living room, Percy dropped his hand. There, in the middle of the living room, was a blanket, and around the blanket was a flimsy metal fence. But in the center of the fence, with a pretty, green bow tied very loosely around her neck, rummaged a little Doberman Pinscher puppy, observing her surroundings intensely. She laid eyes on Percy and Annabeth, and her little nub of a tail began to wiggle. She let out a little, happy bark.

Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, leaning into Percy. "Is that... did you get... a _puppy_? Percy, you didn’t!" She grabbed Percy's shirt as a huge smile grew on her face, and she pulled him down to the little crate. Her hand slowly reached into the fence, and she let the puppy sniff her hand before she went to pick it up. The puppy jumped up and nipped her fingers harmlessly.

Percy wiped a tear off her cheek she didn't seem to realize was there when she finally lifted the puppy into her arms. "I remembered you telling me and Grover a few years ago about your Doberman you used to have at your dad's place," he explained, "and I thought with such a big house now, all to ourselves, we were kind of missing a little something. I hope I was right." He kissed her forehead as she let the puppy relax into her embrace, pawing at the college ring around her necklace.

Annabeth looked up at him, happy tears falling slowly down her face. "Oh, my gods, Percy, I love you so much!" She kissed him, and her tears made it a little wet, but Percy was okay with that. When she pulled away, she leaned on him, fawning cheerfully over their new puppy. "What's her name?"

Percy adjusted himself, sitting on the ground, to better support their weight. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I was thinking you could choose. She's your birthday present, Wise Girl."

Annabeth wiped a lot of tear stains from her face, holding the puppy in one arm. "Oh, gods, okay," she hitched. "Um... she kind of looks like a... oh, wow. This is a lot of pressure to put on someone, Seaweed Brain." She played with the puppy some more, letting her nibble her finger a bit, then pulling her finger back. "Oh, she's feisty," Annabeth cooed. She tickled the pup's tummy, and the little ball of playfulness growled a small growl and tried to grab her hands.

"You don't have to choose right now," he assured her. "First check-up is in a few weeks."

Annabeth looked up at him. "Look at you, being organized," she said in astonishment. "And you did all this when?"

Percy kissed her nose. "Today," he said proudly.

"Oh, my gods," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Percy whispered in her ear. He reached his hand out to the puppy, who flipped over in Annabeth's lap to explore this new human. "Hi, cutie," he babbled. "Are you just hanging here with your mamma?"

Annabeth's jaw dropped at the notion that they were a puppy's parents now, and she grabbed his chin and kissed his unexpectant lips. "What about... _Glýka_? Cutie pie?"

Percy grinned. "Glýka it is, Wise Girl," he agreed.

Glýka’s paw caught on her ribbon, so Percy reached to undo it. Without the restraint holding her back anymore, Glýka hopped around on Annabeth’s lap. Suddenly, the curious puppy leaped from her mamma’s lap and onto the ground, where she sniffed about, getting a feel for the place.

“Oh, by gods, Percy,” Annabeth whispered. “We have a puppy.”


End file.
